A simple proposal (drabble series)
by Ice Maiden Olivier
Summary: Al has finally plucked up the courage to ask Mei to marry him, only problem is Xiao Mei has other ideas... and how is Ling going to propose to Lan Fan? Drabble series :3
1. Chapter 1

It was three wonderful years after the events of the Promised Day. Winry and Ed had settled down after a little while, him finally proposing to her properly. Their wedding was a grand event fitting the pair of them beautifully; with all their friends in attendance, and the pair were finally happy, with a beautiful son and a daughter on the way to complete their young family.

As for the younger Alchemist? Al had completed his travels, settling down to live in Xing for the past two years, much to the joy of the new emperor (who really missed his Amestrian friends). He and Mei were finally "together" much to the amusement of everyone (especially Ed, who kept telling Ling that Al had ambitions to be the next Prince of Xing). But recently the young alchemist had become troubled. He was head over heels in love with Mei Chang; his tutor in Alkhestry, his friend... and more. He was so happy when she originally said yes to going out with him; and she was overjoyed to hear he'd chosen to settle in Xing.

The problem was now; he wanted to propose to her, he'd been too afraid to ask her to marry him in case she'd say no for the past year, but after a rather spirited debate with the Xingese emperor and of course Winry and Ed, (whom of which he had become convinced were having a laugh at his expense) he'd decided to finally pop the question.

The only problem was... he wasn't sure how to do it properly. He'd seen many of his friends finally get together; Roy and Riza, Ed and Winry... but he had no idea as to how he would propose in a way that seemed fitting to his and Mei's relationship. Speaking of, he wasn't the only one who needed to "man up" as Ed called it.

Since Ling became Emperor of Xing, he and Lan Fan had grown closer than ever away from the ever watchful presence of the people of Xing. In public, she was his loyal vassal; following him wherever he went. But Al and Mei both knew that Ling and Lan loved one another; willing to follow the other into whatever hell came in their path. Since Ling's rise to power; he'd been trying to change the customs of old; for one ending the feudal power struggles between the various clans as a result of his father taking so many wives and then siring a number of children. He'd recently succeeded in petitioning the council to allow him to take only one wife, a wife of his choosing. The only problem was; his advisors had recently taken it upon themselves to assist their young emperor in finding a suitable match, much to the young man's chagrin.

Al and Ling had recently made a bet in order to spur themselves on. If Ling were to propose to Lan Fan first (and if she said yes...) Al would have to do whatever Ling asked of him... for a week. Needless to say, Al was concerned by this bet due to the fact he was pretty convinced that Greed had rubbed off on Ling more than anyone had realized. If Al won the bet though... he still needed to work out the terms.

Which was why Al stood there, ring in hand as he faced the door to the home he shared with Mei. Now the young alchemist had seen hell, he'd lost his body... he'd nearly lost his life on more than one occasion. How was it that he was so afraid to face the love of his life?

"No... I am going to do this..." He put his hand on the door handle... and stepped inside.

"Mei.. are you there? I need to ask you something!"

"Just a second Alphonse..."

He could here the Princess was busying herself sorting something upstairs.

*Grr...*

"!"

*SWIPE!*

"Xiao Mei! give that back!" Al was horrified. In the mouth of the feline esque panda, gleamed the wedding ring he was to give to Mei. He was **not **going to let this lie..."

"Xiao Mei, if you don't give that back now... we are going to go from a misunderstanding... to something else" Al warned dangerously. Normally, he was a mild mannered man, someone who loved animals. But if Xiao Mei was going to ruin this moment... he couldn't allow it.

"Gyaaah!" The panda leapt past the startled alchemist and made a bid for freedom into the path behind him, vanishing into the busy street.

"Why you little!" Al took off in hot pursuit. He would get the ring back from that Panda if it was the last thing he'd do...

WN: This is a potentially continuing series I am writing to amuse my friend Yoshi who's currently in hospital, also I lost a bet to her a while back, and am writing something of her choosing... anyway, hope you all enjoy this as much as I did in writing it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Of kidnappings and alleyways

"Sorry for the hold up.. wait, Al, aaah why's our front door open?" Mei exclaimed. She raced down the stairs, puzzled as to why the normally conscientious alchemist would make such a mistake as to leave their front door open, although they lived in a safe neighborhood, after their adventures in Amestris, Mei felt safer when she knew who was entering and leaving their home.

"Al, Alphonse, where are you?!" Mei peered up and down the street, but could not see hide nor hair of her alchemist.

"Oh my.. where could he have gotten to... now.. ah! Xiao Mei! what the... someone's kidnapped her?!" She screeched.

She knew that Xiao Mei would never run off without letting her know that she was going somewhere, and then there was the front door. It was then she came to a horrifying conclusion.

"Someone's kidnapped my sweet Xiao Mei and my sweet Alphonse!" She howled, attracting a large crowd.

Meanwhile...

*Puff* that panda... *huff* I swear when I get my hands on her adorable little neck!" Al fumed. He felt like he had been running for hours. In reality, it had only been one. It was times like this he almost wished he had his armor back, in that he could fight for hours on end and never feel exhausted. Which would be handy in dealing with mad ring stealing pandas.

His pursuit of the rogue panda had taken him to the Liao province, one of the busiest in their area of Xing. All around him he could see a market in progress and worst still...?

"Where did all these pandas come from?!" For some strange reason there were several women and young girls standing by one of the stalls all with nearly identical pandas on their shoulders.

Al raced to the stall, and began frantically checking each panda.

"Right Xiao Mei if you come quietly I can forget this ever happened; come on, think on what you are doing to Mei!" He pleaded as he made his way to a panda on the shoulder of a woman clad in black.

"What the hell are you doing to my panda?" The woman shrieked, before sending an alkehestry enhanced blast in the long suffering alchemist's direction.

"Aiiieeee!" Al ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, not realizing he set about a chain of events that would get him involved with the law.

He ran into an alleyway when he heard a voice that he really could have done without hearing.

"Hey Al, whatcha doing down there?"

"Aww come on Ling! this is stupid; I know how determined you are to win a bet, but seriously, using a panda? that's low" He hissed, as he looked up at the Emperor, who had decided to borrow style tips from his former housemate.

"Uh... have no idea what you are talking about?" The young emperor looked perplexed for a moment, then his face darkened.

"Look, I had my proposal all worked out... I had been all set to propose first to Lan Fan; when that Panda stole my script!" Ling was furious.

"... so what's with the get up?"

"Oh... ooh... well as emperor I can't very well go tearing down the street chasing a panda whilst wielding a sword now can I; and besides, Greed told me if anything happened to him, I could keep his former stuff. He grinned in a way that was awfully reminiscent of said homunculus, before adjusting his sunglasses.

"Well I have to say, I never thought I would see you look like a pimp" Al chuckled.

"Gah... shut it, to be honest I prefer these to the stuffy imperial robes I would normally have to wear" Ling sighed.

"Oh... well where's Lan Fan, surprised she's not caught on yet?"

I am sure she will soon; I managed to stall her... but the sedative I slipped in her tea is probably wearing off now..."

"You did what?!" Al yelped.

"Look I am a desperate man okay, one I cannot mess up my chance to marry Lan Fan and two, I refuse to lose a bet to an Elric" His face darkened at a memory once more.

"Oh for the love of truth!"

Ling looked down at the alchemist curiously.

"Look, why don't we put aside this bet for the time being, and look for the panda together, who knows maybe with my alchemy and your fighting skills we can get our stuff back, so what do you say?" Al asked.

Ling paused for a moment, and grinned.

"Sounds good to me!"

And with that, the duo set off in search for their missing belongings and panda, not knowing what trouble awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Of news reports and recollections.

WN: Ahh I am so happy that people have been adding this to their follows and favorites :D I am hoping to have this finished up by the time Valentines rolls around, though may go slightly over :/ Either way, here is the next one :3

Back at the Imperial Palace, a weary figure staggered to her feet; having been knocked out; unbeknownst to her by her "young lord".

"The tea... someone... ah!" She looked around the room, horrified to see her young lord had vanished; and the room's windows had been hurled wide open; now slamming in and out thanks to the wind.

"I failed you young lord; someone drugged me.. I.. couldn't save you!" Lan Fan's body trembled, at the thought of her beloved prince... emperor being kidnapped on her watch.

She stiffened; knowing her Grandfather wouldn't allow himself to wallow in self pity if he found himself in a situation such as this; no; he would immobilize the Xingese army; and look for their missing emperor and retrieve him safely and with minimal bloodshed.

"Guards, I need your help!" She yelled and looked towards the open window; her young lord would be safe; and their would be hell to pay to whoever it was that took him from her.

Meanwhile.. *a few hours later*

"How the hell did we get outrun by a Panda?!" Ling exclaimed. The pair had been scouring Xing for any sign of their wayward panda; careful to avoid attracting too much attention since they knew if anyone realized he was the Emperor, he would be a prime candidate for assassination.

"I don't.. *puff* normally say this, but when we get her... please, let me have the first strike" He hissed.

"Look, Al, why don't we turn in for the night? it's almost sundown" He added. They'd been searching for the entire day; and whilst Alphonse had mostly healed from his time at the Gate; his body still needed to make sure that he didn't overdo it.

"I guess.. as long as you don't go sneaking out on me" Al warned.

"Fine fine; look let's just book a room at a nearby Inn, I saw one on the way out of town"...

"Wait; how many times have you spent scouring the rooftops of Xing?" Al asked tentatively.

"Well I guess you could say a lot... considering how many times I have had my brothers and sisters assassinate me; but I always wanted to see the world; that and I never liked it when Fu tried to nab me for either a lecture or a meditation session" He remarked dryly. Though Al didn't miss the wistful look that passed Ling's face when he mentioned Fu. Although he hadn't known Fu that well, he had great respect for him and felt their loss; after he sacrificed himself in the battle against their former fuhrer.

"Heh... no wonder you and brother got on so well" Al smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing... nothing at all"

After a moment of just staring at the sunset, the two young men set off in search of the Inn. Luckily, they managed to find it after an hour or so; as despite Ling's insistence that jumping rooftops was a perfectly safe occupation; he eventually agreed to Al's method of searching on foot. Luckily Ling had thought to bring some money with him before he jumped out of the window; so they managed to book two rooms under assumed identities.

"Really Ling, Alfonse Heindrich?" Al turned to look at his traveling companion.

"Eh; it seemed like a good idea at the time and besides; I didn't see you offer up any suggestions" He retorted.

"Urgh whatever Lang Yoa" He huffed. Ling needed to work at originality.

"Oh stop pouting" Ling sighed. They'd both decided to draw up a plan in Al's room; but so far neither of them had gotten very far. To take a break, Ling decided to turn their room's radio on. What came up next, alarmed them greatly...

"This comes from the Imperial Palace; our supreme emperor and also the ambassador from Amestris Alphonse Elric have both been captured by unknown forces; if anyone knows anything at all about their abduction please come forward... wait... what's this? The Amestrian Ambassador may be being held hostage by an Amestrian Gang leader; witnesses have come forward to say that theyhave seen the ambassador held against his will by a tall, imposing male; dressed in dark clothing with a menacing stare; police are said to be on guard in the belief that this individual is armed and dangerous.

It is said that upon hearing the news; the Full Metal Alchemist has already begun his journey to Xing to find his brother and bring this horrendous man to justice, stay tuned for more details on this shocking turn of events"...

"... oh crap" Al and Ling looked at one another.

"Hey Al... do I really have a menacing stare?"

Al groaned and replied: "When you are really mad I guess so"...

"I think maybe I overdid it on Lan Fan's sedative"...

Neither of them got any sleep that night...

_Elsewhere.._

Truth smirked at the once armored boy and xingese emperor's current predicament. Humans always amused him; they never seemed to see the big picture. Though he was so bored now; since Father had been eliminated; the world was at an apparent stage of peace bar the odd border skirmish. He hated to admit it; the bet the two humans had had been the most amusing thing he had seen for a while.

It was then he had an idea to make their bet interesting. Yes... very interesting indeed. Humans really were wonderful to "observe".


	4. Chapter 4

WN: Hey guys, I keep losing this chapter as my pc keeps being stupid :( regardless thanks to all those who have added this to their favorites/follows or who have reviewed me :D you all rock :3

Chapter 4: Of dreams, sins and spirits...

After hearing that unfortunate radio broadcast, both the boys agreed to turn in early for the night and work out a plan early tomorrow morning. They both still wanted to somehow win the bet, but after hearing half of Amestris and the entirety of Xing was in uproar as a consequence of their actions, they were close to considering calling the bet off and facing the wrath of their prospective wives to be... and making sure they didn't get arrested as a result of wasting police time. Unfortunately for them though this was not going to be as smooth as they'd hoped...

**"Ow... what... happened?" Ling groaned. Last thing he remembered was being fast asleep in the room that he and Al had booked. He'd agreed to sleep on the floor as Al's body was still in the process of healing after its long term stay in the gate. How had he ended up here?**

**At least he guessed it was a familiar place. He'd gotten used to the sea of swirling souls ever since he'd made the decision to accept the homunculus Greed into his body in order to obtain the Philosopher's Stone for his people. Ever since Greed's passing, he'd mourned him, after all in time he grew to be one of his best friends, for to then sacrifice himself like that, it didn't bear thinking about. Since the Promised Day ended, he'd been having nightmares, not that he'd let anyone else know. He'd find himself back in the sea of swirling souls, only they slowly consumed him, taking him away from everything he held dear. He called out for Greed, the one voice that stood out before in the insanity, only nobody answered. **

**"Just a nightmare... I'll wake up soon" Ling chanted, trying to convince himself. **

**"Ya know, I've been called many things bratty prince, but nightmare? not one of them..." A familiar, baritone voice drawled. **

**"Okay, now I know I'm losing it" Ling's eyed widened, shaking his head. **

**"Look turn around will ya.. i'm kinda here on a short term thing" The avaricious sin remarked.**

**"Greed... how... what... how are you here? you died!" Ling was gobsmacked. **

**"Look kid, to some it up... you know that Truth guy that Full Metal brat hated so much?; basically he said that if I helped aid you in the bet to ask Lan Fan to marry you, then I get to come to your wedding" The sin smirked.  
><strong>

**Ling just stared up at the smirking face above him, lost for words. From what he understood, Truth was an all powerful being who only appeared to alchemists who committed the taboo of human transmutation. **

**"Ya know kid, that look's gonna set if you don't shut that trap of yours" Greed retorted. **

**"But... you're not... " Ling started. **

**"An alchemist? no... I'm a product of alchemy if you will, so apparently he decided to include me in his "deal" along with Al's help... " Greed smirked. **

**"Wait, Al's got help too? " **

**"Oh yeah, someone you know quite well" Greed chuckled cryptically. **

**"Aww come on! I wanna know!" Ling pleaded, puppy dog eyes sparkling.**

**"Oh alright... it's the old man" The sin remarked dryly, watching the Prince's eyes widen. **

**"Old Man Fu".. Ling mourned the loss of his trusted bodyguard, who was more of a father to him than he could ever have imagined. He was the one that he couldn't save.. the one who sacrificed himself to save him as well as the whole country. He and Lan Fan gave him the best burial they could. He knew that Lan Fan missed him deeply; but she kept the facade going; the emotionless bodyguard bound to her duty. It took her months to warm up to him once more; to let her guard down again. **

**"Yeah, the old man's been tasked with helping out Al... however, I would keep a distance if I were you, considering you drugged his precious granddaughter and all" The sin smirked. **

**"Oh no! Lan Fan! he's.. gonna.. kill me isn't he?" Ling paled considerably, panicked at the thought of the vengeful spirit coming after him. He had no desire to die just yet... and Lan Fan would understand.. right?**

**"Not if I have anything to do with now listen up kid, here's the plan"**

**For the rest of the "dream" the emperor and the sin carefully crafted a plan of action for the following day. Meanwhile in Al's "mind".**

_**"Al's Dream"**_

_**"Oh.. boy, feels like Winry hit me with one of the wrenches of hers" The former armored alchemist staggered to his feet, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. **_

_**"Long time no see kid"  
><strong>_

_**"Wait.. who's this?"**_

_**Al looked around trying to find the source of the voice, only just now taking in his surroundings. All around him was sand for seemingly miles on end, the sun beating heavily down on him. **_

_**"I'm dreaming, I'm still in the inn with Ling, and... the police still think I have been kidnapped" Al groaned inwardly, recalling his situation. How he was going to get out of this one he had no idea, especially by the time Mei had gotten through with him. **_

_***WHAM* **_

_**"OWWWWW! what was that for?!" Al yelped as a small throwing star clipped the side of his ear. **_

_**"You weren't paying attention boy, didn't you and the Full Metal boy ever learn to pay attention to your elders when they're speaking to you?" It was then the old man leapt into view, dressed in his full ninja bodyguard garb. **_

_**"Old Man Fu... I'm so sorry... for everything, we didn't mean for you to end up dead thanks to our country's mistakes... please.. forgive us" Al bowed lightly, looking mournful. He liked Fu, he was a brave man, and he knew that Mei looked up to the warrior. **_

_**"Look quit crying on me, if you're serious about about marrying the Chang heiress, listen up... I've been sent by Truth himself to help you" The warrior began. **_

_**"Truth told you about our bet... but why? I wonder..." Al was concerned. In his previous dealings with Truth, he knew that Truth never made a deal without their being serious consequences for those involved.  
><strong>_

_**"Enough of that" It was then Fu began filling him in on what their arrangement was. **_

_**"Wow.. to be honest, I'm surprised that you didn't want to help out the young lord as you call him" Al wondered aloud. **_

_**"Yes... well unfortunately for him, I'm still rather furious after he... DRUGGED MY granddaughter!" he seethed. **_

_**"Oh.. hehe... yes.. he did go too far" Al remarked. **_

_**"When I get my hands on him... still... we haven't got long boy, we need to work out how you're going to ask for the Chang heiress's hand in marriage before that rotten homunculus and the young lord go near my granddaughter" **_

For the rest of the evening, the four plotted their various plans to beat the other. Yes... the next morning would be an interesting one indeed.

WN: Okay, mixed feelings about this chapter honestly... still reading and reviewing would be gratefully appreciated :D


End file.
